<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Regrets by ServerNotFound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294970">No Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound'>ServerNotFound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Light Angst, Multi, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji gets a call in the middle of the night during his vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Riiiiing riiiiiing riiing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I reach blearily for the dresser, repeatedly patting it until I find my phone. Once I get a firm grip on it, I bring it to my face. The contact says </span>
  <b>Onii-san</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fumble for a second with a curse, before swiping the accept call button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Onii-san, is something wrong?” I ask, trying to not let my tiredness seep into my tone. I hear a small whine from Kenma, but ignore it. My father doesn’t call unless it’s really important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kieji, don’t come home.” He says firmly, anger hiding throughout his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sit up, confused. “What? Why? Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not allowed to come home. We are stripping you of your title of heir to the company, and you are no longer a part of the family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” I’m majorly confused, turning on the lamp beside the hotel bed, completely forgetting about my lovers (Kenma Kozume, Tetsurou Kuroo, and Koutarou Bokuto) who are sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We checked out your Facebook. What a disgrace! Dating a boy! And not just one, but 3! Do you know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>it looks in our company that the heir is dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>3 boys openly!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You are not allowed home. You are not the heir to the company anymore. And you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of this family anymore.” He explains once again, then hangs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hand falls numbly down to my side. My brain blanks. What? What just happened? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keiji, are you okay?” Kenma asks quietly, moving himself so he sits in my lap. It takes me 5 seconds to move, and when I do, all I do is bury my face in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kei?” Tetsu asks, coming up from behind to rub my shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They found out.” I say quietly, hugging Kenma closer to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it the picture I posted?” Kou asks, scooting closer to me. I scoot a bit closer to him too, he’s like a heater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Facebook. I got disowned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” They all reply simultaneously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shake my head again. “It’s not your guy’s fault. I love you guys, and they would’ve found out sooner or later, I was just prolonging the inevitable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma nuzzles his face into my neck, and I relax. Tetsu works magic on my shoulders, helping me relax even further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, I fall asleep. I hold no regret. I might’ve lost my parents, but I gained something even better in the process. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>